Polyoxyalkylene glycols represent a useful class of compounds because they have a wide range of product applications as well as having utility as components or reactants in the synthesis of a variety of complex compounds. The polyoxyalkylene glycols compounds are widely available commercially. The usefulness of this class of compounds could be substantially enlarged by the incorporation of another functional group in the basic compound. The new compounds would possess new physical properties as well as a broader range of chemical applications.